dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan
| Race=3/4 Human-1/4 Saiyan| Date of birth= Age 779 Age 780 (FUNimation dub)| Date of death=| Height=| Weight=| Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, 789- 790 Age)| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great Grandfather) Gohan (Father) Videl (Mother) Goku (Paternal Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Paternal Grandmother) Goten (Uncle) Mr. Satan (Maternal Grandfather) Ox-King (Paternal Great Grandfather) Bardock (Paternal Great-Grandfather) Raditz (Paternal Granduncle) Goku Jr. (Grandson) Cell (Modified clone of Paternal Granduncle, Paternal Grandfather and Father)| }} is the granddaughter of the main character Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the pure Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Pan is introduced at the end of Dragon Ball Z, and only appears in the written series for a few chapters in the manga. Her role is extended into the anime-only series Dragon Ball GT when it aired in February 1996, which takes place several years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. She is the last member to "join" the Z Fighters as she fights along side and supports the others against the enemies within Dragon Ball GT. It should be noted that Pan's name comes from the Pan of Greek (as well as others) mythology. That means that, at first glance, she appears to have been named after her mother Videl rather than her father Gohan. However, closer inspection reveals a double-pun on behalf of author Akira Toriyama, in that Pan is also the Japanese and Spanish word for bread, continuing her father's food-based name as well as her mother's religion-based name. There is also a type of instrument called the pan flute, which implies that she was named to honor Piccolo, Gohan's first mentor and one of his closest friends. Biography Born in 779 Age (780 Age in the FUNimation Dub only), Pan is the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and the granddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as Mr. Satan and Videl's unknown mother. She is also the great-granddaughter of Ox-King and Bardock. She later has a grandson named Goku Jr.. In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 5 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's children Bulla and Trunks, and Krillin and Android 18's daughter Marron. Appearance Like all female characters in the Dragon Ball universe, Pan has a unique style at some point. However, Goku gave her his old Turtle School uniform, which is currently one of her most prized possessions. She has a hairstyle look like Fasha's. As she get's older, has Videl's old hairstyle after she cut it. She wears a red belly-bearing T-shirt, sports a orange bandanna on her head, and has her chains on her right side of her gray pants. She does wear her a blue-school bag as well. Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of five (four in the FUNimation dub). Though very young, she is well trained by Goku, as she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall and nearly kills him. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won (Due to Goten allowing her to win) as Trunks holds her hand up in victory. (This wasn't an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena, the concept that the crowd was departing and Trunks being referee.) Dragon Ball GT Pan plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. GT heavily focuses on the bond between her and her grandfather, whom Pan is very close to. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her fellow classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She appears to have gotten stronger since she was very young, as she beat up a group of men at a hostage scene in the beginning of GT. It is unknown who trained her, possibly Gohan. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr's mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans of the Dragon Ball universe. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga After the end of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first seen in GT stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them (as Pan hid the keys down her shirt which neither of them - not even the simple-minded Goku - dared to get). After leaving Earth in the space ship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights! They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can't give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if we live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping,Don Kee's henchmen Gaile and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Immecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gaile, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Immecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leing. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they where in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they didn't give him Leing. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leing in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can't cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he didn't realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha wave saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as he goes to get the ball the mysterious Para brothers arrive and take it. Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para Para brothers. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to the planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para brothers untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard Para's ship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchie and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Muchie off with Flash Bang and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at the exact same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms, who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Baby Saga After gathering all 7 black star Dragon Balls the trio returns to earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Hercule in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Hercule go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying, asking, "Grandpa, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. Super 17 Saga During the invasion of Earth, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. Later, she captures Dr. Gero with the help of Giru and tells the Doctor to call off Super 17. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. After Super 17 does this he proceeds to defeat all of the present Z Warriors including Pan. After the defeat of Super 17 by Goku Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. Shadow Dragon Saga After Goku sets off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Naturon Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. Nuova Shenron however defeats Pan but lets her go in favor of fighting Goku. Later Pan, along with everyone on earth (and some from other planets across the universe) gives energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. The very last part of the series' timeline shows Pan as an old woman with a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his great-great-grandfather, Goku. Dragon Ball movies Pan is not featured in any of the Dragon Ball Z movies, as she is born long after the final Dragon Ball Z movie, Wrath of the Dragon. However, at over 100 years of age, she becomes a key protagonist in the only Dragon Ball GT movie, A Hero's Legacy, which features her, along with her grandson Goku Jr. She is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer, and is the one who trains Goku Jr. She sees Goku Jr. having the potential to be just like his great-great grandfather, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. During the movie she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital, which sparks Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. Video games Pan has been playable in five video games: * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3' Special abilities *'Ki blasts': A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' (lit. Turtle Destructive Wave): The legendary ki wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan is, thus far, the only female of the Dragon Ball series to use this technique (in any media). She first attempts to do so on the planet M2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. Strangely, after she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, both Pan and Goku state this was the first time she ever performed it. *'Bukujutsu' (lit. Sky Dance Technique): The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z-Warriors and many villains. *'Strength': Her strength is greater than many ordinary humans. *'Gill Missile': One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. *'Reliable Friend': Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Maiden's Rage': When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. The name of the attack was given in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 while it was left unnamed in Dragon Ball GT. *'Masenko': An energy attack past down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. *'Continuous Energy Bullets': The user fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate, inflicting a great amount of damage. Pan's version is yellow. Voice Actresses *'Japanese dub': Yuko Minaguchi *'FUNimation dub': Kate Bristol (DBZ) and Elise Baughman (DBGT) *'Blue Water dub': Caitlynne Medrek *'Tagalog, Hiligaynon and Cebuano dub': Lyrah Padilla *'Latin American dub': Circe Luna *'Portuguese Dub': Cristina Cavalinhos *'Italian Dub': Federica Valenti *'Brazilian Dub': Jussara Marques Trivia , Dragon Ball parody drawn by Akira Toryiama.]] * There is a major inconsistency regarding Pan's age between the original dub and the Funimation dub. In the original, she is stated to be 5, while in the Funimation dub she is said to be 4. In GT, various guides state the series took place five years after the end of Z, making Pan 10 and later 11 at the end. However, the Funimation dub states it takes place ten years after, so Pan would be 14 and then 15 at the end of GT. * Pan is one of the only two Saiyans (who were born after Frieza blew up planet Vegeta) that never went Super Saiyan (both were girls) since she has 1/4 Saiyan blood inside her. Although her 1/4 blood is diluted, Goku Jr. who is 1/16 Saiyan can transform. * According to Akira Toriyama, his reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bulla had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he couldn't figure out what they would look like. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that Pan has the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. As Daizenshuu explained, Pan's inability to transform was not due to the small percentage of Saiyan blood in her, as Goku junior still was able to despite being the grandson of the already-1/4 Saiyan Pan would reduce his to no more than one sixteenth, making him almost completely human. * She does not exist in Future Trunks and Cell's alternate timeline because Gohan was killed by the Androids, and Gohan never met Videl, because Pan never existed that also means Goku Jr did not exist as well. * As an old woman, her voice is still very similar to when she was a kid (in the english anime). * At the age of four, she resembles Fasha, and as she gets older, she resembles Chi-Chi in hairstyle. * She has been absorbed three times, more than any other character in the series. She was absorbed by Luud, Buu, and Naturon Shenron. * In the original Japanese subtitled version of the FUNimation DVD, Goku Jr. was said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would've been 104 when he was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact while she lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her great-grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean whichever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. * Pan is so far the only female to use the Kamehameha Wave. de:Pan es:Pan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mothers